Temples of Telangana
The following is a list of temples in Telangana: ]] Temple]] ]] * Yadagirigutta: Lord Vishnu (whose reincarnation is Lord Narasimha). The main deity is Lakshmi Narasimha Swamy. Located in Nalgonda District. In Ancient days Sri Yada Maharshi son of Sri Rushyashrunga Maharshi with the Blessings of Anjaneya Swamy had performed great penance for Lord Narasimha Swamy. After securing blessing for his penance Lord Narasimha had come into existence in Five Avatharas called as Sri Jwala Narasimha, Sri Yogananda Narasimha, Sri Ugra Narasimha, Sri Gandaberunda Narasimha, Sri Lakshmi Narasimha. As such this is known as “Pancha Narasimha Kshetram”. * Bhadrachalam Lord Sree Sita Ramachandra Swamy Temple in Bhadrachalam, Khammam District. * Vemulawada: Notable for the Sri Raja Rajeshwara Swamy Temple complex, a site of pilgrimage for both Hindu (particularly devotees of Vishnu and Shiva) and Muslim worshippers. Built by Chalukya Kings between AD 750 and 975, the complex is named for its presiding deity Sri Raja Rajeswara Swamy, an incarnation of Lord Shiva. It houses several temples dedicated to other deities including Sri Rama, Lakshmana, Lakshmi, Ganapathy, Lord Padmanabha Swamy and Lord Bhimeshwara. The complex also contains a 400 year old mosque. The temple is located in Karimnagar District. * Basara: Gnana Saraswati Temple (Goddess of Knowledge) is located on the banks of the river Godavari in Adilabad District. * Kaleswaram: Kaleswaram Temple is located in Kaleshwaram is a village in Mahadevpur Mandal in Karimnagar district in the Indian state of Telangana. * Dharmapuri: Dharmapuri attained religious importance owing to the existence of the shrine dedicated to Narasimha Swamy. Located in Karimnangar District. * Kondagattu: Lord Hanuman Temple. According to the folklore, the temple was constructed by a cowherd some 300 years ago.Located in Karimnagar District. * Alampur: Jogulamba temple is located in the South-East corner of the village beside Tungabhadra river. Old temple of Jogulamba was destroyed by Bahamani sultans in the 14th century. The idols of Jogulamba and her two shaktis Chandi, Mundi were protected from them and placed in Bala brahmeswara swammy temple until 2005. The new temple constructed in the same place and the goddess was relocated. As per the local people Jogulamba is an Ugra rupa (highly energetic and hard to worship) and the water pool nearby it makes the atmosphere cool.The Yogamba (Jogulamba) temple is regarded as a Shakti Peetha where Sati Devi's upper teeth fell. The mythology of Daksha yaga and Sati's self immolation is the story of origin of Shakti Peethas * Sammakka Saralamma Jatara or Medaram Jatara is a tribal festival of honouring the goddesses celebrated in the state of Telangana, India.The Jatra begins at Medaram in Tadvai Mandal in Warangal district. * Hemachala Lakshmi Narsimha Swamy Temple is the most ancient architectural divine ensemble which is located on the Mallur Ghat in the Mangapeta mandal of Warangal district. * Birla Mandir: Built on a high hillock called Naubath Pahad on a plot in Hyderabad * Chilkur Balaji Temple is popularly known as Visa Balaji Temple is an ancient Hindu temple of Lord Balaji on the banks of Osman Sagar Lake near Hyderabad, India. It is 17 km from Mehedipatnam. It is one of the oldest temples in Hyderabad built during the time of Madanna and Akkanna, the uncles of Bhakta Ramadas. * Ramappa Temple: A Shiva temple located in the temple town of Palampet, near Warangal. * Thousand Pillars Temple: A Shiva temple at Hanmakonda, in Warangal. * Bhadrakali Temple known to be one of the oldest temples for Goddess Bhadrakali, located in Warangal. * Komrelly Mallanna Temple: Komuravelli Mallikarjuna Swamy Temple (Lord Shiva) located in Komuravelly Village, Cheriyal Mandal, Warangal District. * Nachagiri: Sri Lakshmi Narasimha Swamy Temple located in Nacharam, Wargal Mandal 59 km from Secunderabad (JBS), Medak District. * Wargal: Sri Vidya Saraswati Temple located in Wargal, 47 km from Secunderabad (JBS), Medak District. * Keesaragutta: Sri Ramalingeshwara Temple located in Keesara, 10 km from ECIL, Ranga Reddy District. * Ratnalayam: Sri Venkateswara Temple located in Aliabad X Road (Rajiv Rahadari), 25 km from Secunderabad (JBS), Shamirpet Mandal, Ranga Reddy District. * Sanghi Temple: Lord Venkateswara Temple located in Sanghi Nagar, Near Ramoji Film City, Ranga Reddy District. * Tandur: Sri Bhavigi Bhadreswara (Lord Veerabhadra) Temple in Tandur Rangareddy Dist of Telangana. * Garlavoddu: Sri Lakshmi Narasimha Swamy Temple &S.S.M.Ashramam has been located in Khammam District. * Jharasangam: Sri Ketaki Sangameshwara Swamy Temple Located in Jharasangam Village of Zaheerabad Mandal, Medak District. * Kakarla: Sri Venu Gopalaswamy Temple And Hanuman Temple located in KaKarla, Julurupad Manadal, Khammam District. * Beeramguda: Sri Bramarambika Mallikarjuna Swamy Temple located in Beeramguda,Patancheru,Hyderabad * Bhugha Temple: Sri Bhugha Rajeshwara swamy This Temple is located in between three mountains in Bellampalli Mandal in Adilabad District. * Bonthapally: Sri Bhadrakali Sametha Veerabhadra Swamy temple in Bonthapally. Bonthapally is 35 km from Hyderabad on Hyderabad-Medak highway and the temple is 3 km away from the highway * Konda Pochamma Temple : Konda Kochamma Temple is located in Komaravelli village of Cheryal mandal, Warangal disrict * Vemulakonda Matsya Narasimha Swamy Temple : It is very famous temple with a very amazing pond of fishes with narasimha namalu located in Vemulakonda village, Valigonda mandal , Nalgonda district References     http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sammakka_Saralamma_Jatara Category:Temples in Telangana Category:Telangana-related lists Category:Lists of Hindu temples in India Category:Culture of Telangana Category:Hindu temples in Telangana